A god among men
by FadingFeathers
Summary: The night the Kyuubi was defeated a lone Chunin tries to kill Naruto, but is saved by Orochimaru to start a new life in Oto, where he lives the live he deservies, but ones past can catch up to them. A/U. better then it sounds.


A God Among Mortals

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto(Wish I did) and all I own are my many ocs.

Note: This is me waiting for a vote to finish on my other story My Curse(check it out), so in the time being I'm working on this hope you like. P.S. This is my first take at a Dark Naruto, so tell me what you think(review, it's cool it you put me on your alert and all, just that Reviews are nice. Long or short don't matter)

010101010010101010001010111010101010101010101010101010

It had been three hours since Minato Namikaze gave his life to defeat the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi no Yoko, it had been four hours ago that Naruto Uzumaki was born, the son of Minato, the fourth Hokage. Sarutobi sat behind his desk looking at Naruto and compaired him to his father; He had the same blue eyes, spiky blonde hair, and same facial features...well except the whisker marks on his cheeks.

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the boys stomach and kept seeing the seal that kept the Kyuubi locked inside Naruto,_"Minato, what were you thinking? I knew it was your right to protect the village, but to leave your son fatherless? And of all worse, you want me to tell the people that he is the container of the very beast that you died defeating. These people won't accept him as a hero, not the way you would see it."Thought Sarutobi as he rubbed his temples._

_Finally after a long five minutes Sarutobi picked up Naruto and took him to a secure room and put him in the crib,"I'll deal with it tomorrow. I hope you don't grow to hate me Naruto."_ Sarutobi leaned foreward and kissed the boy on the forehead and then left to go see his family and sleep off the headache.

It was now four in the morning and in the darkness a figure crept though the building making it's way towards the crib that held Naruto in it. This man was a chunin, roughly 22, he was a short man with a slight build, and venom in his eyes.

The man stood in front of the crib and looked at the happily sleeping Naruto,"Now it's time to finish what Hokage-sama started. I'll kill the beast and be seen as a hero."Commented the assassin to himself as he drew a kunai and lifted it over his head.

Just as he was about to plunge his kunai into the sleeping childs chest, someone from the shadows spoke up,"What do you think your doing to that mere child?"Asked the shadowed figure.

The Chunin turned around to see who talked, but saw no one, yet he replied anyways,"I'm here to kill this demon. I over heared Hokage-sama saying that the fourth didn't kill the Kyuubi, but sealed it in this child. Why would he do that, if not asking us to kill it while it was powerless?"

The shadow hissed angery, drew a sword the glinted in the morning light and pierced it into the Chunin's chest killing him quickly."This is but a mere child and nothing more. If he can't survive here, then I'll take him with me to be safe."Declaired the Shadow as he walked out of hiding to reveal himself as none other then Orochimaru one of the three Sannin(legendary Ninja)

Orochimaru picked up the sleeping Naruto carefully so he wouldn't wake him,"My child, you are a god among mortals and they would dare defy you. I'll raise you as my own and together as father and son we will crush all that appose us."Claimed Orochimaru as he vanished in a flurry of leaves, never to be seen again.

-7 years later-

Orochimaru was looking over the many papers he had to review, it was now that he regrated making himself a kage of Oto, how his old sensei did it, he'll never know.

As Orochimaru did his long, painfull work, one thing that always cheered him up was his son(adopted) Naruto. The boy over the years had become quite powerfull, when the boy was old enough to understand he told him of his past, excluding his real parents and told him that this was his true home and no one would hurt him here.

Said child came crashing into his office and charged him, giving his snake father a massive hug...and knocking over his paper work."Ah, Naruto my son, how did todays traning go?"Asked Orochimaru cheerfully.

"Ah it was so cool, me and Kidomaru beat Sakon and Ukon and sensei said he was proud of us."Cheered Naruto as he rammbled on about his awesome day and as he was about to add more Orochimaru hushed him.

"I'm very happy that your doing so well, but you know I still have much work to do. And I need you to be more carefull about what you knock over."Lectured Orochimaru and when he saw Naruto's saddened face and decided to add,"But since you did so well in school today and if you pick up all the sheets of paper, I'll teach you a new technique today."

That quickly made Naurot happy as he picked up all the paper and handed layed it on his desk neatly and charged to the traning field so he could learn the new technique.

Orochimaru smiled evily/happily(kind of the same thing) and went back to his evil paper work.

At six o'clock Orochimaru finally arrived at the field and stood in front of Naruto,"Now my son are you ready for the new technique I'm about to teach you?"Asked Orochimaru as Naruto nodded his head like crazy and Orochimaru added,"Now I know your skills with the bunshin no jutsu have been your greatest weakness, but I know of just the technique that can help you. It's called the Kage bunshin no Justu. Unlike a regular this one is real and can fight with you, but can be destroyed if it gets hit at all."

Orochimaru put his hands in the cross seal,"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" and with that their stood two more Orochimaru's, which really impressed Naruto as he quickly copied his father.

After failing roughly eleven times, Naruto finally got it and created over a hundered shadow clones, which really impressed Orochimaru.

"Very good my son, you make me proud."Declaired Orochimaru as he ruffled Naruto's hair who smiled in return, and then Orochimaru added,"Come on lets go get some ramen."

Naruto cheered and they both walked off towards the cafeteria for some ramen and more father-son bonding.

010101010101010101010100101010101010101010101010101010

Well that's my first chapter, I know it sounds different for Orochimaru, but anyone can change to be a better rolemodle for their son. I know Naruto seems all happy now, but that's only becasue he's around friends and family, with outsiders he hates and acts cold. As for the parings I'm debating on who Naruto should be with, either Kin, Tayuya or Sasame(becasue their in Oto) or maybe some oc that I introduce later, no harem(hate'em). Oh and to those that read my other story My curse Songai will be in here, plus some new ones I've been wokring on. Like always please reply.


End file.
